Because I'm a Girl
by Super Asian
Summary: Little songfic about how Draco destroys Hermione with a bunch of lies. Based on the song "Because I'm a Girl" with a translation.


DISCLAIMER: Characters belong to J.K. Rowling and her motley crew, while the song belongs to Kiss.  
  
Okay, this songfic is based upon a Korean song called "Because I'm a Girl" by a group called Kiss. (Although they are no longer together.) However, the lyrics used in the actually fic will be in Korean, I will have a translation at the end. :] The lyrics are the text decorated with the **  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Because I'm a Girl  
  
I was sitting by the lake, crying my eyes out, vowing that I'd never trust a single man ever again on the face of this earth. He had destroyed me; my dignity, my pride, my VIRGINITY. He used me when I poured my soul into his being. The whole time, he told me he loved me.and I had been stupid enough to believe him.  
  
**Dodeche ar suga obso namjadurui maum  
Wonhar ten onjego da juni ije tonande**  
  
'I love you, Hermione' was what he'd whispered in my ear, right before we finished the deed. If I hadn't been so stupid and let his lies devour me, maybe I wouldn't be in the predicament that I've found. Damn you, Draco.  
  
**Ironjog choumirago nonun thugbyorhadanun  
Gu marur midosso negen hengbogiosso**  
  
I remember it so clearly.we had been dating secretly for about two months.with midnight trysts and stolen glances during class and through the halls. You never called me 'Mudblood' and you'd hold me after getting into a fight with Harry and Ron. It was that night you told me you loved me.it was so soon. I knew it in my heart that I had loved you since I first lay eyes on you, but to hear you say it again made me lose all my senses.  
  
**Marur haji guresso nega shirhojyoda go  
Nunchiga obnun nan nur bochegiman hesso  
Norur yoghamyonsodo manhi guriurgoya  
Sarangi jonbuin nanun yojainika**  
  
But then, even after you ruined me, I still can't help but to love you. Even after you sneer at me and call me filthy names, after you stare at me with those cold, mercury eyes, my heart squeezes, and I can't help but find a suitable remark aimed towards you after an encounter. Even though I may not hold the key to your heart, you still have mine.and I don't think I ever want it back.  
  
**Modungor swibge da jumyon gumbang shirhjungnenunge  
Namjara durosso thollin mar gathjin anha  
Dashinun sogji anhuri maum mogo bojiman  
Todashi sarange munojinunge yoja ya**  
  
Why did you HAVE to play with my heart? I knew you were one to manipulate the women who swooned at you in the halls, but I never knew that I would be one to fall under that spell. Although it seemed impossible, it happened, and I just happen to be the one who fell for you hard. Draco, I hate you for making me this way, for making me become a lovesick girl, waiting for you to open your arms again. Your embrace, your firm body with mine.I can still feel your touch on my skin if I reminisce long enough.  
  
**Marur haji guresso nega shirhojyodago  
Nunchiga obnun nan nur boche giman hesso  
Norur yoghamyonsodo manhi guriurgoya  
Sarangi jonbuin nanun yojainika**  
  
Your empty promises are what seemed to get me through the day, Draco. Sneaking around at night to the Astronomy Tower awaiting your warm embrace were what I would long for during the day. I know you don't regret doing what you did, but I pray to the gods at night that there is at least a small part of me in your heart.whatever heart you have left. I can't believe it's been three months since we broke up, since I gave you my love, my soul, my body. Yet, I'm still here in my dormitory pining over a love that I never even had.nor will have.  
  
**Onur urin heojyosso budi hengbogharagoo  
Noboda johun sarammannagir barandagoo  
Nodo darun namjarang togathe nar saranghanda go marhanten onjegoo  
Sorjighi na nega jar doenungo shirhoo  
Naboda yepun yoja manna hengboghage jar sarmyon otohge  
Guroda nar jongmar ijoborimyon otohge  
Nan irohge himdunde himduro juggenunde  
Ajigdo nor nomu saranghanunde**  
  
I saw you the other day with some girl from Ravenclaw. I know you're going to do the same thing you've done to me, that you've done to every other girl. I just hope you know what pain you're inflicting, whether you revel in it or not.  
  
**Sarangur wihesoramyon modun da har su inun  
Yojaui chaghan bonnungur iyong hajinun marajwo  
Hanyojaro theona sarangbadgo sanunge  
Irohge himdurgo oryourjur mollasso**  
  
I hope you're happy, Draco. I hope you're happy at what you've done; you've destroyed me. .You made me fall for the typical "bad boy". You've ruined my life.  
  
**Norur yoghamyonsodo manhi guriurgoya  
Sarangi jonbuin nanun yojainika**  
  
I hate you Draco, but you'll always have my heart.  
  
**Norur yoghamyonsodo manhi guriurgoya  
Sarangi jonbuin nanun yojainika**  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
---  
  
[English Translation]  
  
Because I'm a Girl  
  
I just can't understand the hearts of men  
They tell you they want you and  
Then they leave you  
This is the first time, you're special  
I believed those words and I was so happy  
  
You should have told me you didn't  
Like me any more  
But I couldn't see that and  
You just rushed me  
Although I will curse you  
I'll still miss you  
Since I am a girl, to whom love is everything  
  
I heard that if you give up things  
Too easily to a man, he will get bored with you  
I don't think this is wrong  
A girl says that she will never be  
Fooled again  
But she will fall in love again  
  
You should have told me you didn't  
Like me any more  
But I couldn't see that and  
You just rushed me  
Although I will curse you  
I'll still miss you  
Since I am a girl, to whom love is everything  
  
Hey babe  
The pain  
It's not enough to describe  
How I feel  
We were so happy together  
But I know now  
I've been blind  
You told me that you'd never let me down  
Whenever I needed you you'd always be here  
I can forgive but I can't forget  
Even though you hurt me  
I still love you  
I still love you  
  
Don't take advantage of a girl's  
Willingness to do anything for love  
And her caring instinct  
I didn't know that to be born as a girl  
And to be loved was so hard  
  
Although I will curse you  
I'll still miss you  
Since I am a girl, to whom love is everything  
  
Although I will curse you  
I'll still miss you  
Since I am a girl, to whom love is everything  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
---  
  
[A/N] Okay, there it is: my first songfic. So review! ^_^ You know you WANT to! 


End file.
